The present invention generally relates to gas control assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a gas control assembly that can be utilized, for converting an appliance from a first arrangement, wherein a first gas is used, to a second arrangement, wherein a second gas is used.
Traditionally, devices that utilize one type of gas cannot be operated using a second type of gas. One reason for this is that the pressure of one gas is different from the pressures of others. Accordingly, a conduit sized to allow the flow of a predetermined quantity of gas through the conduit will allow a different amount of a second gas through the conduit and, therefore, the system may not be able to function properly with the different amount of gas present. For example, a device suitable for use with natural gas may be calibrated to operate within the range of 1.7 to 3.5 water column inches of gas pressure. Whereas, a device utilizing propane (lp gas) and having similar output characteristics may operate within the range of 6.3 and 10 inches water column. Consequently, if not adjusted, a device set up to operate with one of the above gases may either have too much gas flowing through the conduit or too little gas. Additionally, prior art devices cannot be utilized with a variety of gases because the amount of energy each gas provides when combusted is different due to its pressure and combustibility. These differences can lead to the overheating of parts of the assembly and may lead to damage or malfunction of the components of the assembly or appliance to which the assembly is connected.
Some devices have safety mechanisms built into their systems so that overheating does not occur. Typically, these systems shut down the appliance before damage or malfunction can occur. However, this may save the appliance, but may be a nuisance if the appliance cannot be used for a suitable period of time before the safety device is activated.
Additionally, prior art assemblies cannot be operated without having the assembly connected to electrical line power. This limits the use of these assemblies to only areas having access to line power. Therefore, remote locations, such as cabins, and the like, with no access to line power cannot make use of these gas appliances.
Furthermore, prior art assemblies do not allow for the flow of gas to be remotely adjusted, thereby modulating the amount of gas combusted. In particular, prior art devices do not make use of radio frequency receivers to allow for accurate modulation of the flow of gas.
The present invention addresses these needs, as well as other problems associated with the prior art. The present invention offers advantages over the prior art and solves problems associated therewith.